


Under the Table

by Spoonsie2



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cyclonus fucked him rigorously on the table shortly after everyone left, Cyclonus is good with his hands, Fingering, Galvatron couldn't walk for cycles, Groping, Help, I just need more of these two, I think that's the term, I'm new to writing proper TF smut, Kup knew all along, M/M, Scourge is disgusted by their non-stop filthiness, Sticky, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Valve/Spike, is that also the right term
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsie2/pseuds/Spoonsie2
Summary: For some reason, they agreed to go to a peace presentation.It’s as bad as they thought it’d be but Cyclonus has an idea to liven things up.





	Under the Table

There were six people in the room.  
Three from each faction.

It was safe to say the Decepticons regretted every ill choice that lead to this predicament.

Young and inexperienced the Autobot leader presented the warlords with a powerpoint.  
He wasn’t even looking at his audience but at a datapad in his hands reading out everything that needed to be said regarding the presentation.

It was clear he wasn’t interested in doing this either but was determined to power through it.

Ultra Magnus watched him approvingly as he read through his script, Kup seemed mildly amused but watched silently.  
Clearly the former had created the presentation AND the script, somehow convincing their leader to go through with this plan.

Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge made up the present Decepticons.  
Scourge had given up long ago and sat quietly with his head on the table, refusing to look up at anything.  
Galvatron’s optics had glazed over and he was clearly ‘out of his head’.  
Cyclonus was trying his best to at least understand what the Autobots were trying to achieve.

And failing miserably.

It was just useless drivel.  
He was still listing off the various offences of the Decepticons.

Cyclonus rubbed his face, Unicron did not create him for this.

He cast a pleading glance to his fellow ‘cons hoping for some kind of signal to ‘blow this joint’ and escape this verbal torture.

Cyclonus let his gaze linger upon his lord.

With an internal sigh, he knew exactly what he’d rather be doing right now.

It wasn’t like anyone was paying him any attention at the moment so Cyclonus let one hand slip under the table.

No one so much as twitched.  
Could he do this?

His servo quickly found a resting place on the soft metal that made Galvatron’s thigh.  
He could see Galvatron’s optics twitch and almost refocus as the touch roused him from whatever daydream he was having.

His leg twitched but he didn’t tell him to stop.  
Cyclonus shuffled in his seat, angling himself so he could look as if he were paying attention but still have his attention on Galvatron.

Cyclonus bunched the soft metal in his hand squeezing the thigh in his grasp, the leg moved and responded to his touch even if Galvatron didn’t turn to look at him.  
Not holding his hand to one spot Cyclonus began rubbing up and down spreading his palm and groping digits across as much as possible.

No one else had noticed, nobody even bothered to see why Galvatron squirmed a little as Cyclonus touched the inner plating of his thighs.

He knew exactly what he wanted now.  
And he could get it.

Abandoning the thigh Cyclonus shifted his hands to Galvatron's codpiece.

He grinned at the sudden flush of heat that spread across it but maintained a somewhat innocent face as he watched Galvatron start casting glances towards him.

He’d been there more times than he could count so he knew exactly where the hidden seams were.  
The seams of the plates that protected the sensitive interfacing equipment from the outer world.  
Easily following along them from memory Cyclonus traced his thumb over them, his innocent expression getting harder to maintain as more heat flushed to said area.

The Autobots hadn’t missed a beat and were continuing their presentation without a care in the Universe.

Cyclonus had to bite his lip plates as he caught another glance from Galvatron.  
A desperate, needy glance.

He knew what Galvatron would rather be doing now too.

Who was he to deny his Lord?

Gladly taking the invitation Cyclonus started tracing his claws along the unseen seams, scratching away playfully.  
A quick thunk of metal was heard as Galvatron slapped his hands to his mouth stifling whatever noise had threatened to escape.

It roused a look from the Prime but Galvatron’s expression had clearly shifted to something angry enough to make him assume he was attempting to stifle an insult or something.  
Just enough to make the youngster return to his ‘script’ with a scowl.

Galvatron cast a glance to Cyclonus as soon as the attention was off of him.

Desperate and needy.

Oh.  
Oh yes.  
Cyclonus grinned.

Moving away from the upper plates of Galvatron's crotch, Cyclonus palmed at the small space directly in between the ample thighs.  
He quickly covered his own mouth.  
Not to stifle any sound but to hide the large excessively obvious grin that broke out at the feeling of lubricant already building up.

Galvatron always loved having Cyclonus in him.  
He knew it.

Boredom had seemingly amplified the speed at which Cyclonus managed to arouse his Lord, a grope and a few rubs? Clearly in need.

His fingers prevented Galvatrons plates from pulling back to expose his valve, leaving the area scalding hot and slick with fluids.

Cyclonus mused about how long it might take to leave Galvatron sat in a pool of his own enjoyment.

He wanted to retract his hand but at the same time, the curiosity, how long would Galvatron last before he had to reveal himself?   
His expression had already hardened, every ounce of his energy that wasn’t going to his Spark was being used to hold back any reaction.

The hot metal of Galvatron’s plate pushed and slid as Cyclonus pressed upon it and dragged his fingers up and down. The heat was almost unbearable down there, by this point Cyclonus wondered whether the Autobots could smell something was up.

Deciding that the heated panel might be just a bit too much for the valve hidden beneath it, Cyclonus drew his hand back a little to allow it respite.  
Judging by what he could feel rubbing against the other side of his hand, he had something else to play with now anyway.

Galvatrons entire body jerked when Cyclonus grabbed the pressurized spike in his hand.  
His chair squeaked at the movement, but that was drowned out by the monotonous drone of the Prime.

Such smooth plating.  
Cyclonus could picture the member just as much as he could feel it.

He didn’t bother to move his entire hand, instead, he just began to move his thumb up and down the underside of the spike.

Unsatisfied with that motion Galvatron’s hips moved, it was quick, small but undeniably needy as he bucked a little beneath him.

Giving his face another glance Galvatrons mouth was slack but hidden behind his hand, judging from the way his jaw twitched it seemed as if he’d disabled his own vocal unit in order to remain quiet.

A surprising and quite rash move but smart.

Cyclonus did love making him scream after all.

He swung his thumb around and rubbed it against the tip of the aching spike within his grasp.  
It was a fantastic member and he was always ready and willing to serve it.  
Not that he ever did that as much as he wanted to.

Galvatron did much prefer servicing his SIC’s spike rather than allowing Cyclonus to service his.

Naturally, Cyclonus did not argue back, he enjoyed being in his lord just as much as Galvatron clearly welcomed him in.

Energetic droplets of fluids were already beginning to dribble down the shaft but Cyclonus pulled away, only a smear of it on his thumb.

The removal of his hand earned him a saddened thrust of the hips from Galvatron as if he was trying to put his spike back into his hand.

He could only imagine the delicious whine that would’ve been made had they been in more favourable conditions.

Oh, the ungodly things that whine made him want to do.  
It’d turn even Unicron’s head away in shame.

Even with no power to his vocal units Galvatron had taken to biting his lip plates desperately trying to stifle sound that wasn’t coming, or maybe just as an attempt to try and hold his expression still better.

Cyclonus could feel Galvatrons leg begin to twitch in needy desperation, he’d kept his hand away for too long.

Cyclonus brought his hand back down onto the thigh as hard as he dared, careful not to make any sound with the hit but also muffling the eager motions.

Wrapping his hand around the aforementioned thigh he ran his hand up and down its length, feeling how cool and normal it felt towards his knee-joint but how much hotter and wetter it got the closer his hand went to the ‘main event’.

Galvatron managed a sharp exhale of a vent at the continued ‘teasing’.  
Cyclonus promptly ignored him and grabbed the thigh tighter while nodding quietly at something the Prime said.

Out the corner of his optic, he could see Scourge’s large wings twitch.  
Curses.

As a hunter his senses were finely tuned to pick up many a scent in the air.  
Cyber-pheromones were easy for him to pick up and distinctive too.

He could no doubt smell a thick layer of arousal from both of them as Cyclonus became aware of his own spike pressurizing against its housing.

Unconsciously Cyclonus slowed his movements down, keeping a careful watch on Scourge’s actions in case he unintentionally - or intentionally - got them found out.

Thankfully with the endless stream of nonsense, they were being subjected to, Scourge was already too exasperated to care and simply covered his head with his hands.

As if in celebration of their cover not being thrown by a grumpy hunter; Cyclonus squeezed as hard as he could, feeling the muscular fibres within Galvatrons leg stiffen and clamp up as he did so but it was of no consequence as he did not stop until he felt the soft metal buckle and twist.

Now everyone could see his hand had been there.

Galvatron’s free hand was on the table and had now dug claw marks into its surface.  
Giving another look around the room Cyclonus was thankful it had not drawn any unwanted attention, as again Rodimus continued reading but was now seemingly deviating off-script slightly as Magnus had turned his chair and was saying something less-than-happy back to him.  
Kup was unreadable.

He wondered if he could remove his own hand from his faceplates now, not that there was much point as it wasn’t like he could reach over with that hand and give Galvatron a double-whammy of fun.  
Instead, he chose to rest his chin upon his hand, hoping the slightly more casual pose would continue to divert attention.

Probably not for much longer.  
Galvatrons vents were getting a touch louder, his air pumps breathing heavily as Cyclonus continued to torment him with his touch.

Regardless of what happened now, or what he did next, he had to make it up to Galvatron.  
No doubt by burying himself within him as deep as he dared until Galvatron was a drooling mess.

He looked forward to it and his spike once more pushed desperately and painfully against its housing.

Soon.  
But for now, he had to continue what he started.

Leaving the newly created dents in Galvatrons thigh behind he moved his hand back towards Galvatron.

His spike was still upright and twitching with eager pressure, waiting to be released already and his valve was now open to the world, so slick it nearly warranted it’s own slipping hazard sign.

It was the valve’s turn this time and Cyclonus put his hand back between his thighs, Galvatrons spike practically resting on the underside of his arm as he traced his claw tips over the excessively sensitive area.

Galvatron jerked in his seat at the sensation, the chair scraping against the floor quickly drawing eyes to them.

“Hurry up with it child!” Cyclonus snapped in an angry rumbling tone putting attention on him, “You’re losing us with this drivel”

The second part did it as the Prime threw up his arms and agreed with him before confirming the obvious by stating Magnus made it. This naturally prompted Magnus to talk back and quickly they were forgotten as Rodimus ranted and whined and Ultra Magnus calmly retaliated to the hot-headed youngster.

Back to a hot head of his own.

Cyclonus looked at Galvatron again, this time turning his head more to get a better view of him.  
His head hung low, one hand still covering his face but it was shaking, the other continuing to scratch the table. His expression was slightly startled as if he was only now realising his enemies could discover what he was doing and how he had his sensitive parts exposed; but also red and flustered.

Motivated by this look Cyclonus pressed his fingers down upon the exposed valve, even from his position he could positively feel the ripple of tension that rolled through Galvatron just from that touch alone.

His valve was soft and puffy with welcoming energy, such gentle gorgeous parts were almost unimaginable on a strong powerhouse of a warrior.  
Yet they were perfect.  
And Cyclonus will (and had) defend that view.

The smooth inviting folds of his valve moved along gently with his fingertips as he brushed against them ever so lightly.

Galvatron shuddered, his breathing very laborious but only just muffled by his hand.

Beautiful.

Cyclonus gently prodded at his entrance, the sheer amount of lubricants already coating it let his fingertip pop in with surprising ease.  
Another shudder from Galvatron and his legs closed slightly as if trying to hold him there while trying to push him in further.

Cyclonus could feel a prideful rumbling purr building in his chest and it took him several hefty breaths to quell his desire for noise.

Slowly he arched his finger in further, beyond the tip and slowly, but easily, up to the knuckle joint.

Cyclonus definitely had a smug smile on his faceplates at this point and red tint to his cheeks.  
This went from boring to absolutely divine.

His finger was surrounded on all sides by the hot, wet, quivering walls of Galvatron’s valve.  
A delightful embrace.

Giving his own lip plates an apprehensive nip he curled his finger inside, running it down the sensitive surface within his lord, his lover, his bonded mate.

His fingertip, then claw ran delicately over several sensory clusters and Galvatron let out a sharp hiss of air through his nasal unit, the sound audible only slightly muffled by his hand.

Cyclonus would admit he’d barely bothered to check if they’d aroused suspicion, just made an irritated humming noise as if passing it off as waning patience.

Twisting his hand slightly he not only earned a powerful shudder from Galvatrons frame but he also rubbed his thumb across the sensitive parts of his inner thigh, the smallest digit on his hand now able to rub the underside of Galvatrons spike.

Galvatron could not stop shaking now, he had a finger working both parts of him now.  
Cyclonus was greatly amused and pushed another finger into his valve.

It was hardly fair and Galvatron managed to turn his helm slightly to look at him.  
He wanted to release right now but couldn’t. He wouldn’t be able to resist letting his vocal until come back online as the energy surged through him and made him wail his glorious satisfaction.

Cyclonus smiled at him and began oscillating his fingers back and forth within his valve.

He could’ve sworn Galvatron went cross-opticed for a moment.

As if unable to hide it anymore Galvatrons face slammed into the table hands clasping the back of his helm as if pushing it into the table as best he could would muffle him in his entirety or cover his red face.

“Well... look at that you’ve offlined two of... us with your horrendous pres… entation” Cyclonus wasn’t aware his voice was cracking a little, the heat from his own interfacing panel was starting to become something he couldn’t just ignore anymore and his fingers were still stroking every part of Galvatron he could reach.

The Autobots watched him for longer this time.  
Probably because of Galvatron's sharp, heavy breathing sounding louder than it was in the suddenly-quiet room and he was obviously shaking, heaving ever-so-slightly every now and then as he bucked into the hard-working fingers around his groin.

“Well if they’re gonna have some public fun instead, I’m gonna go do something more interesting myself!” Kup suddenly announced making everyone aware that he had known the entire time and giving the other Autobots more than enough clues to figure out what all the panting was about as he got up and left.

It was a good enough cue as any as Scourge shoved the table slightly as he got up and left too  
“Fffffilthy” he growled out as he went.

If he wasn’t knuckle-deep in the fun-stuff Cyclonus would’ve loved to have recorded Rodimus’s face as the dots slowly but surely connected themselves in his mind and his face went from ‘oh I get it’ to ‘oh… I get it’ face.  
He immediately bustled out the room, face going red with embarrassment.

Ultra Magnus’s face had snapped to an expressionless flatness as he silently left, in total leaving the two alone in a few Astroseconds since Kup left.

“AAAH-HH-Ooooh” Galvatron’s release came in a short loud gasp as his vocals onlined and his body clenched, releasing all the pressure stored up from their attempts at hiding their obscene behaviour.

“Ah, and I didn’t even get to the third finger” Cyclonus lamented.


End file.
